Normally the average or DC component of an audio signal applied to a loudspeaker is negligible. However, a failure within the power amplifier driving the loudspeaker may cause a sustained DC component to be applied to the loudspeaker. A loudspeaker can be damaged when a sustained DC signal is applied to it. Accordingly, an audio output channel may include a so-called DC detector coupled to the output of the power amplifier for generating a fault indicating signal when a sustained DC signal is developed. A variety of actions can be taken for protecting the loudspeaker in response to the fault signal. For example the equipment containing the audio channel may be turned off. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 571,726, entitled "Shutdown System for a Television Receiver", filed for R. E. Morris, Jr. and G. H. Johnson on Aug. 27, 1990, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a protection arrangement for a loudspeaker of a television receiver including a DC detector and provisions for turning the receiver off when a DC fault is detected.